


Penpals

by Magellan88



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Professor McGonagall is totally a mathmaker, Ron is so done, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sassy Harry Potter, So are Dobby and Kreacher, So is Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Professor McGonagall wants a fresh start for the new year, so during the summer before Harry's 8th year, she starts a penpal program.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit nervous, I only recently entered this fandom & am not very confident in my character writing yet. Feedback is welcome.

The summer before Harry's 8th year at Hogwarts was a tough one. After the battle, he and Ginny had tried going out together again, but it just wasn't happening. They refused to force it, choosing to remain friends instead.   
The trials were now done with, many wondered why Harry chose to speak for Draco and Narcissa, he could only say that it had been the right thing to do.   
Harry and Ginny now sat back to back in the garden, finishing up another letter apiece. They'd each gained a penpal shortly after their break up and could be found like this at least once a week. It was a special program started by McGonagall to instill good will and a fresh start among students before the new year. Each student was matched with someone that, based on their personalities, should get along with. It was made clear that this could be a friend, or someone they'd never gotten along with.  
“My penpal has gone hiking again” Ginny smirks, drawing a laugh from Harry. His penpal never misses a chance to complain about the hikes their mother has taken to dragging them on.   
“Mines mother dragged them on a hike as well, they broke a nail and discovered what poison ivy is.” He can't help but laugh at the way his penpal is complaining. They're always so dramatic and funny, they have a dry, sarcastic sense of humor and Harry finds they banter easily.  
Ginny cringes, she wouldn't wish poison ivy on her worst enemy. Soon, they've finished their letters and given them to the owls to deliver, each wondering just who their penpal could be.   
The owls fly straight to Hogwarts, the letters being left in great stacks on McGonagalls desk before the house elves sort them and hand them off to a new owl. No one knew, but the elves are actually who had done the choosing of the penpals. They saw everything and knew who's personalities would mix the best when not prejudiced by house loyalties.   
Dobbie and Kreacher had taken special care when choosing Harry Potter's penpal. They'd argued at first, Dobbie insisting that Harry should have the most honorable of students as his penpal and Kreacher insisting that Harry should have someone witty and unlikely to fawn and fuss or run to the papers over him when they found out who he was.   
In the end, they found the perfect person. They just hoped that the two students in question agreed when the time came for them to reveal themselves to each other.   
Draco sat in his library, thumb rubbing the chipped nail as he reads his latest letter. He'd thought McGonagall absolutely unhinged when he'd been told of her little project. His mother however, had been quick to point out that it was a good idea to have someone at the school, someone he could be honest with that could turn into a friend. So against his better judgement, he'd given in.   
It wasn't so bad really, his penpal was rather sassy and funny. They made Draco laugh at himself, something he'd never been able to do before. He'd found himself confiding in them occasionally. Nothing serious of course. He couldn't reveal himself too quickly, it wouldn't bode well.   
“You're smiling Draco, must be another letter from your friend.” Narcissa smiles.   
Draco huffs “I don't know what you're on about mother, I most certainly haven't smiled. I haven't smiled in years.”  
“Whatever you say darling.”  
Narcissa can't help but smile, she's glad to see him smiling again, it's been so long, she was starting to fear he never would again. The Dark Lord had taken so much from him, from all of them, though Draco being brought in was her biggest regret. They'd destroyed his childhood and possibly his adulthood. She hoped this penpal didn't hurt him when the school year started, had gone so far as to reach out to professor McGonagall with her concerns.   
Of course McGonagall had been quick to reassure her that his penpal had been chosen for a reason and would be the most likely to accept him. Narcissa could only hope that this came true.


	2. Venting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a rough week, luckily, he's got a penpal who knows just how to make him feel better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be mostly crack. I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter. I'll try to post once a week.

Dear Penpal,  
Yes, my letter is a week late. I am still alive, not for a lack of trying by my life. I'm sure you will laugh when you read this, while it may not be as bad as the last year for me, if it wasn't for last year, this would have definitely been the worst week of my life.  
Monday, I missed my alarm and was behind the entire day. I tried my best, but alas, nothing was done on time. On Tuesday, I tried to surprise my mother with breakfast...I burned breakfast, burned my hand and the sleeve of my favorite robes. I went flying Wednesday and a bird shat in my hair. On Thursday I tried to use a muggle phone out of curiosity and it exploded. On Friday, I was determined to have a good day, so naturally I got tongue tied when practicing a fun spell and...well….now I have pink hair. I can't figure out how to reverse it either, so I guess stuck with it for now.  
So there you go, my week from hell. Laugh it up you arsehole. We both know you will.  
Sincerely  
Your severely neglected penpal.  
Harry quickly reads the letter a second time before right off of the couch in a laughing fit. His penpal is nothing if not dramatic and while he's sorry they'd had such a tough week, it's made his so much better just having the opportunity to laugh so hard.  
Dearest Poor Neglected Penpal,  
I'm glad you've written, I was worried you'd been forced on another adventure and perhaps discovered poison oak this time.  
I'm sorry to hear of your terrible week and sincerely hope that you have a better one this week.  
My time has been somewhat boring, well, it can't really be described boring. I guess normal would be the word I'm looking for currently. Two friends have blown up the kitchen twice (that we're admitting to at least. That number is much higher, I assure you.) my other friend and her boyfriend are still arguing about books he's not read. And his sister has taken to matchmaking... I guess since we're no longer together, she thinks I should find someone new.  
I haven't the heart to tell her that's she's searching for the wrong gender, but oh well. She's having fun.  
So there's my boring week, again, I hope yours gets better.  
Sincerely,  
Your rather dull penpal.  
Draco stares at the letter, it may seem to any outsider that his penpal had all but ignored his complaining, but Draco had figured out that this was their way of saying they understand. He's never had anyone understand before, he decides he quite likes the feeling.  
Back at Hogwarts, Snape is about to blow a gasket “Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, you actually allowed those two deranged elves to pair Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as penpals?!”  
McGonagall looks entirely unimpressed “I was aware that you've not had the easiest of lives Severus, but I hadn't realized said terrible life had affected your ability to read a simple list of names.  
Should I be concerned about your ability to teach?”  
Snape glares, it would be intimidating to one of his students but barely received a raised eyebrow from the headmistress. “May I at least ask why? Surely there's a better match for him, for them.”  
Her eyes soften, many only see his hard exterior, but Severus Snape was a sweetheart when you dug down deep enough. “Because, while he may be stubborn and single minded in certain areas, Harry Potter is compassionate when it's best. Young Malfoy could benefit from that compassion when they return.  
If we can give these two boys, enemies, if you will, a reason to come together and support one another, then we'll all have a much better future.”  
Snape prided himself at having excellent responses. This time however, he was at a loss...


	3. Harry's crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a crisis and turns to his penpal for help.

Help me penpal Kenobi, you're my only hoe...yes, that's a muggle reference, and a rather fantastic one at that so take thy snobby, pureblood arse to a muggle library and look it up.   
Now, as to why I need your help. My best friends mum has decided I need to be dating. I guess she figured that while her daughter and I are no longer together and her daughter has moved on, it's now time to focus on me.   
She's set me up with some Hufflepuff girl who I've got very little in common with.   
I have nothing against Hufflepuffs, one of my first loves...well, not my first love, was Hufflepuff. But she just sits there gushing over me and it's very uncomfortable. I'm sure she's expecting a kiss at some point and I'm panicking here because I'm bloody gay!   
Your panicked friend   
Draco's eyes widen, with every letter, they open up to each other more despite having kept their houses and identities a secret. But every letter gives clues and these clues scare him.   
But he's also intrigued by the reference so his penpal will have to suffer his crisis alone for another few days while Draco deciphers that first bit and then manages to find a way to calm him down.   
Dear Padawan,   
Firstly, Darth Vader and Kylo-ren are amazing and I love them. No matter how many Death Eater jokes you make, I will never change my mind.   
Now to your crisis. First, take a deep breath and calm down. Now, if confunding her isn't an option, you can always start obviously checking out men in her presence, tell her you're not interested in dating. I'm going to hazard a guess that you're not out currently.   
Oh! Tell her your interests are too different from one another and that while she's a wonderful girl, you're just not interested.   
This is really the best i can do, short of recommending Aveda Kadavra and you're pure Gryffindor, unlike my pure Slytherin self. There's no way you'd get that desperate.   
Yes, I realize how terrible I am at giving advice. I'm in the same situation really, no one knows I'm gay and...well...let's just say my family dinners are hard enough without telling my father that there will be no heir born in the way he thinks it should be.   
Your unhelpful friend.   
Harry nervously opens the letter and smiles instantly, he'd known his friend would like the villains. It's partly why he recommended them.   
He takes a deep breath, as instructed and is pleased to find out that it helps. Thanks more he reads, the more he laughs. The advice is strangely helpful and he finds himself feeling a little less alone than before. He quickly sits down to write back.   
Dear unhelpful friend,   
You're actually very helpful and I'm proud to call you friend (and no, i never imagined I'd ever have a Slytherin friend, but I'm glad I do)   
Your words were exactly what I needed to hear, I plan to talk to her when I see her tonight. I'll write when I get home to let you know how it goes.   
I'm sorry your father is so closed minded. My friends aren't, I'm not sure what's holding me back. I'll tell them when I'm ready I guess.   
Your newly calmed friend   
He sends the iwl off with his letter before heading downstairs for his dreaded date. Harry can only hope to get out of there with his dignity (and secrecy) intact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home from his date, comes out to a friend & wdrunk writes his penpal. Draco prepares for something unpleasant.

Harry sighs deeply as he steps back into the Weasleys house. Things hadn't gone well at all, he sort of wishes that he'd just gone with confunding her, it would've been easier. He feels somewhat guilty when thinking this but he can't help how he feels right now.   
“Well you're home early." The soft voice greets him as he shuts the door.   
“Yeah, she wasn't my type and I tried to tell her nicely that i wasn't interested in dating her but she got really upset and started making a scene…it was awful” he drops onto the couch, hands sliding down his face.   
" Maybe you should've confunded her."  
He can't help but laugh softly " you're sounding especially Slytherin tonight..."   
His friend laughs " what can I say? Sounds like she was absolutely horrid and not what you need. If the Hufflepuff wasn't what you were looking for, what are you looking for?” She gives him a gentle smile.   
Harry takes a deep breath " I...I'm gay. I know I've been with girls before but I'm not terribly interested in them. I prefer guys.”   
" I suspected as much… " the smile turns a bit mischievous.   
“How could you possibly know?" His eyes widen as he stares at her.   
" Really Harry? With how you followed Draco Malfoy around? I'm amazed the whole wizarding community doesn't know you're gay. I'm also amazed it took you as long as it did to realize it.”   
He gapes before laughing helplessly “wow….does uh…”   
“Ron know? Please, he's clueless of course." She shakes her head.   
Harry sighs "good, I'm not quite ready for everyone to know yet."   
“Well you can trust me, i swear i won't say anything.”   
"thank you. That means a lot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write.”   
" Ah yes, the Slytherin penpal. Good luck Harry, happy letter writing.” She grins, causing Harry to shake his head and laugh as he heads upstairs.   
Dear Slytherin,   
I've just gotten home. That did not go well at all. She didn't seem to understand what I was trying to say when i said that i just didn't feel like we had enough in common. I tried telling her that I wasn't ready to date, that I'm just not interested in her and finally had to resort to telling her that it's not her, it's me.   
Yes, I'm aware that this is a terrible way to break things off but I was desperate, she was starting to make a scene. I then came home to find one of my best friends waiting up for me.   
Turns out she's known about me being gay for a few years now, since long before I've known actually. I feel better now that I have two friends that know. You and her knowing are enough for now.   
I'd like to thank you again for your help, it means a lot. And i know this is going to go against eeeeeverryyy evil Slytherin principle you have, but... I LOVE YOU!!!!.   
Your slightly tipsy penpal.   
Draco smiles as he reads the letter, he's sorry his Gryffindor was put through this situation, but it seems like he's feeling a bit better now.   
Dear tipsy,   
I'm sorry you had a rough night, but am glad your friend was there to help. I'm honored you consider me a friend you giant git. Drink some water, have a pleasant night, I'll write again tomorrow. I have something... unpleasant to do.   
Your Slytherin friend.


	5. Dracos crisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco visits hia father & it goes about as well as expected.

With a pop Draco lands on his knees, he scrambles towards the bathroom and empties his stomach. Things had not gone well, he snorts at the understatement, sinking to the floor as a sob rips from his throat.   
It could've been minutes or hours later when he comes to, a cold cloth being held to his throbbing face. “Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if I should call a mediwizard." Narcissa speaks softly but Draco is too hurt to notice the concern in her voice and much like an injured animal, he lashes out.   
“Well we wouldn't want that now, would we mother. Just what would the Prophet write about that.” He snarls, lunging to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot through his head. He stumbles to his room, never noticing the pained expression crossing his mother's face. She knows it's not her that he hates, but it doesn't make it any less painful.   
He can feel the blood flowing again from his split lip, his father's parting gift when he'd made one too many snide remarks about Draco and his many failures.   
He'd failed to kill Dumbledore, failed to kill Potter and now he'd made the ultimate betrayal. The assurance of their family line, the greatest pureblood line since Salazar Slytherin's own line had died out, would die out as well.   
For he, Draco Malfoy, the last of the Malfoys had committed the ultimate betrayal of being gay. And to add to it, clearly had feelings for this Gryffindor penpal he'd made the mistake of seeming so excited over.   
Never mind. Forget him, forget all of them who may scorn or mock him, he didn't care one bit what they thought. He'd lived his entire life trying to please them and all he had to show for it was absolute disgrace.   
He drops into his chair and takes out a quill   
Dear….he stared at the word, he'd been about to write friend...such an easy word, yet so hard to obtain. He shakes his head & restarts.   
Dear friend,   
In the past, you've made me laugh at myself with your sense if humor. I could use that now. You see, I just got back from visiting my father in Azkaban. Pretty sure there's a dent in the stone wall to commemorate my father's ever affectionate good-bye.   
My father has never pretended to like or love me, but it would've been nice if he'd pretended to accept me but Salazar only knows what goes through his mind on a good day. Losing the war was hard enough on him, the dementors have definitely been eating well.   
I greatly look forward to hearing from you soon and thank you for always listening.   
Your friend   
D.  
He sighs as he checks it over once more, knowing that sending this endangers his anonymity. There are only so many Slytherin's with famous families with a father in Azkaban, even fewer with his initials. But he finds it refreshing that he doesn't care. He trusts this person, trusts him with his life, even if he is who Draco suspects he is. He'll find out in two days time anyway, so it's not as if he has much to lose.   
Harry gasps as he reads the letter for the fifth time. His suspicions possibly being confirmed, yet he finds that he doesn't care. He finally grabs a quill and some parchment and starts to write.   
Dear D.   
A dented wall in Azkaban? What, is the wooden post in the Leaky Caldron not good enough for you? Gotta stand out from the rest of us hardheads?   
I am sorry to hear your father is such a prat. My father was quite the git himself, had the nerve to die when I was a child. Guess he couldn't bear to stick around any longer. Father's, who needs them? On a more serious note, I'm hiding in the attic. The kitchen was once again blown up and this time it was my fault….so naturally I blamed the twins and fucked off to the attic. Hopefully i manage to hideout until tomor-.... uh-oh, I've been found out, gotta go.   
Your soon to be dead friend   
H.


	6. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dorks meet & confuse everyone

Dear H.   
Today's the day! Happy traveling and if you decide you don't want to continue being my friend after my reveal, I promise to understand your incredibly idiotic decision.  
See you soon  
D.   
Dear D.   
Bold of you to assume that shunning you would be idiotic, you've forgotten that you're a stuck up arsehole and I'm an idiotic arsehole, so anything could happen really.   
See you soon   
H.   
Each young wizard grins at the last letter before scrambling to grab their things before apparating to 9 ³/⁴ Kings Cross. They briefly catch sight of each other before being pulled away by their friends before so much as an eyebrow can be raised.   
The train ride is relatively quiet, everyone feeling somewhat anxious for the changes this year will bring. Before they're ready, the train has stopped and it's time to disembark.   
Hagrid appears and takes the first years with him while the others load into the carriages and ride up to the castle.   
Hogwarts has undergone many changes since the war, the most notable being the addition of a tower where the 8th year students will live all together, no houses, just students.   
Everyone gathers in the great Hall, heading for their individual house tables for the last time and sit down to listen to McGonagall start off the sorting ceremony.   
A new year, a new song from the Sorting Hat. Each house cheering when they get a new house member. It goes on until all of the first years have been sorted and McGonagall again rises to introduce the teachers.   
Snape had returned to potions, seeming somewhat happy with the change, Harry was surprised to see Lupin having returned as DADA professor, but it was a pleasant surprise of course.   
There was a buzz of excitement in the air, it had started small when they'd first arrived but before long it was obvious that everyone wanted to get to the penpal reveal but McGonagall seemed unaware as she started off the meal, of the groans that rippled through the room, coupled with the excitement of the hungrier students.   
Harry sat with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, as always, with Luna across from Ginny (a strange smile being shared between them) and Neville sat across from Harry as everyone continued to catch up from everything they'd done over the summer.   
Harry nearly (did) cheered when the first treacle tart appeared, ignoring the smart remark coming from the Slytherin table as he snatched it before Ron could. It was nearly time.   
Draco was in agony, Blaise & Pansy had not stopped talking about their penpals (both Hufflepuffs to Draco's immense entertainment) the entire time. They'd tried multiple times to get Draco to reveal anything, anything at all about his penpal but he remained stubbornly silent on the subject. Ignoring their frustrated sighs.   
He does perk up when he hears a poorly hushed squeal and looks up to see Potter stealing a treacle tart from the weasel “nice to know that some things never change."   
He may suspect that Potter is his penpal, he may have feelings for him that had started years ago and grown over the summer, but that didn't mean that he couldn't continue to mess with him. Messing with Potter often kept Draco sane.   
Harry pretends to ignore the comment, but as soon as his friends are occupied, he looks over his shoulder, green eyes sparkling with mischief before he very maturely still his tongue out at him, drawing an undignified snort from his “enemy" he enjoys messing with Draco, and there's no better way to do it than by doing something unexpected.   
Finally, FINALLY, McGonagall stands and begins to reveal the penpals. It's a strange sight, seeing students from different houses running to other tables, catching their penpals in fierce hugs, a few looking horrified when theirs is revealed. Harry noticed Luna Ginny kissing across the table when their names were called.   
Eventually, he hears it “Harry Potter!" The room falls silent “your penpal was specialist chosen with the hope of a peaceful future in mind. Your penpal is….Draco Malfoy!”   
The room erupts with raised voices from every table, no one quite believing their ears that those two names had been paired. Harry tries and tries to push through the sea of students, managing to catch a glimpse of sparkling white hair doing the same from the other side.   
“Harry! Harry! Let me through for Merlin's sake!"   
“Draco! I can't get through!" He tries to call above the roar before someone grabs his hand, Hermione giving him a wide smile as she shoves him through an opening in the crowd as Pansy shoves Draco through on the other side. The room falling silent as the two wizards stare at each other.   
Those around them know their history, their differences are striking. One dark and brave, the other light and cunning. Each had chosen a side, each had lost someone important to them.   
Suddenly, the boys are moving, running really. They meet in the middle, arms wrapping tight around the other as Harry stretches up, Draco leaning down to join their lips in a fierce kiss.   
The entire hall erupts in shouts of disbelief mixed with more than a few cheers. Hermione stands to the side, arms linked with Pansy's as they share a grins with McGonagall.   
Snape sighs, eyes rolling “really Minerva, as if potions wasn't already absolute hell when they're fighting, you've got to play matchmaker now and I get to deal with them arguing AND kissing now?!” He continues fussing, turning in a flurry of robes and stomping from the room.all of this is lost on Draco and Harry though as they've finally come up for air to share a sweet smile as they hold each other close


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new school year has brought changes to Hogwarts.

School at Hogwarts had not been the same since the penpal reveal. Ginny and Luna were dating, Hermione and Pansy had becomes best friends as had ron and Blaise. The biggest change however was of course between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.   
The first and second years who had grown up hearing of this rival we're almost scared every time they had the misfortune of catching them tangled up in each other in the hall.   
To those students who had been there with the two in previous years,it really wasn't much of surprise. Both boys had been rather obsessed with each other so it was either shag, date or fight. And obviously they preferred the first two options.   
Soon enough, it was time for Christmas holidays and the Weasley house was flooded with letters to inform them of all of the visitors they would be having this year.   
Dear Mr. & Mrs. Weasley   
I'm sorry I've not written much, this year has been so busy. I wanted to write that since I've again been invited to Christmas I would like to bring a guest. Draco and i have been dating since the first of the year and he doesn't want to go home because his mom will be visiting his dad and that's not a safe place for him at all. Please write back soon.   
Harry   
Molly's eyes widen as she reads before running through house “Arthur! Arthur! I've got a letter from Harry. He's dating Draco Malfoy! Can you believe this?!”   
Arthur looks confused "Molly the boy has not only been gay since before we met him, he's obviously been at least half in love with Draco since they were eleven, it's about time they finally got together and McGonagall is bloody brilliant for having them paired up.”   
"And how did you know all of this Arthur Weasley?" Her hands go to her hips. If the twins were here, they'd be advising a full retreat. Unfortunately, the twins aren't here.   
“Woman, I'll have you know that I am a fantastic gossip and always have the juciest of details.” he's not sure what had made him brave, but it was quickly fading.   
“You've been visiting the twins again, haven't you?"   
“The twins know everything, thank Merlin we're on their side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Harry Potter fic. I was nervous at first since I've only recently entered the fandom but this has been a lot of fun & it won't be the last time I write them. All comments & kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
